De paseo por Chibi Inglaterra
by NoeNoel
Summary: Un fic pensado, creado y dedicado, para y a Kaitogirl95 como agradecimiento por sus fics. Ir a Inglaterra me emociona mucho, demasiado, pero puede ser que esa emoción no provenga solo de el echo de visitar este país ¿No? (Inglaterra chibi, tal vez un poquito raro, algun que otro echo real, y todo mi corazón en el)


Dedicado a = Kaitogirl95, por sus fics a los cuales tan adicta me volví (principalmente a: Cafetería España y Cuando los ángeles mueren :D Ambos son geniales, fantabulares (?) y espectaculares XD Se que es cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo… y perdona el atosigó de preguntas XD  
Súper agradecimiento especial (y parte de la dedicación) a =Mi adorada Nee-San, que fue mi salvadora cuando creí que no tenia oportunidad :3 Gracias Nee, sabes que te amodoro (aunque no te lo diga seguido XD)  
PD: Patty te ama ( esto lo escribí medio boba… no sé cómo lo desconecte por un segundo :3 )

Caminaba a paso rápido, pero sin demasiada prisa por las calles londinenses. Ir a Inglaterra me hacía mucha ilusión, y aumento en cuanto me (casi) obsesioné con la historia mundial.

Hacia frio y el cielo estaba gris, pero no me preocupaba mojarme, llevaba un paraguas y el hotel no estaba tan lejos. Por suerte hacia tiempo que había dejado mis maletas y volvía de recorrer, ya que no volvería a esta ciudad hasta mis últimos días de estadía.

Cuando estaba a solo un par de cuadras de mi hospedaje, se largó una intensa llovizna, aunque no me molesté en abrir el paraguas. Al llegar al hotel me bañé y el agua caliente me hizo notar cuan cansada estaba, aunque por la emoción que tenia no lograba darme cuenta. Así que luego de llamar a servicio a cuarto, me acosté quedándome dormida al instante.

En mi sueño una chica corría por un campo de altos pastizales, se siente mareada y de repente, se ve envuelta en un espeso bosque, el cielo está gris, a punto de soltar su lluvia sobre todo el lugar.

Lo atraviesa corriendo adentrándose más profundo en la espesura, pero se engancha el pie en las raíces retorcidas de un árbol y las mochilas le hacen perder el equilibrio y cae, directo al barro. Lo último que ve es una criatura de pelo claro que sale corriendo asustada por el ruido del golpe, antes de desmayarse.

El día estaba soleado, aunque había algunas nubes grises, nada preocupante por el momento, me vestí rápidamente con ropa cómoda, guardé todo lo demás, y luego de desayunar, Salí del hotel con mi grupo de excursión. Nuestro recorrido pasaba por los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad, luego una parada para comer, y seguíamos hasta Nottinghamshire, recorríamos el Bosque de Sherwood, pasábamos allí la noche, pero nadie podía prever lo que paso.

Ya eran las dos y media pasadas, y llevábamos 2 horas de viaje, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido y el micro se ladeó para un costado. Por los parlantes avisaron de una rueda pinchada, y estábamos aún en mitad de la ruta, rodeados de arboles, y para colmo, se largo a llover, si, ya sé que suele llover, pero llovía FUERTE.

Nos dijeron que pronto vendría un micro de reserva que nos llevaría hasta una estación de servicio cercana, que mientras tanto permaneciéramos dentro del micro. Cuando llegó el micro de apoyo, estaba diluviando como poco. Nos fueron bajando mientras cambiaban las valijas, al parecer se suspendía la excursión. De la estación nos llevarían al hotel y tendríamos el resto del día libre, si mejoraba, haríamos mañana el recorrido, sino, se nos devolvería el dinero.

Estaba un tanto desconsolada, desde que leí Robín Hood de niña me quedé fascinada con ese bosque y siempre había soñado ir, suspiré contra la ventanilla del nuevo micro y esta se empañó un poco más. Me puse a dibujar caritas y corazoncitos goteantes, algunas de las caritas lloraban, tal vez porque se estaban deshaciendo, la cuestión es que terminé con la punta de la manga húmeda.

Llegamos a la estación de servicio y nos hicieron bajar, los que viajábamos con esa compañía, ocupábamos casi todo el lugar. Entré en el área de comida y me senté en una mesa apartada al lado de un gran ventanal que daba hacia la parte trasera del recinto, desde ahí se veía un poco mas de carretera, y mas allá un campo, tal vez de cultivo.

La lluvia había parado un poco, y como me estaba hastiando de estar sentada, de la humedad, de todo, me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia el baño, de bastante mal humor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí dentro, pero estoy segura de que fue bastante, o al menos, el suficiente.

Entre al baño de damas, solo había una chica de pelo oscuro y enmarañado, mirándose al espejo y llorando, en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse se dio vuelta. No tendría más de 20 años, iba con ropa que no pegaba, como si hubiese salido apurada. Me miró un segundo y se secó los ojos lo cual le corrió el maquillaje un poco, yo seguí caminando y me metí en un cubículo. Cuando salí, la chica ya se había ido, y estaba todo en silencio. Me acerque a los lavabos y abrí la canilla. Me lavé la cara con el agua helada y por suerte, parecía que mi mal humor repentino se estaba pasando. Me mojé la nuca y me lavé las manos, luego, dediqué no sé cuantos minutos más a mirarme fijamente al espejo y soñar despierta con un montón de cosas, varias de ellas relacionadas con el castillo y el bosque al que realmente deseaba ir. Me sacó de mi trance el fuerte ruido de un motor arrancando. Salí rápidamente del baño rogando porque no fuera mi micro y ¿Qué creen? Si, era el micro que se iba, y lo peor de todo, llegué en momento exacto para ver que en el lugar que ocuparía yo, había una chica de pelo oscuro que se veía difusa a través del vidrio empañado y mojado.

Podría haber corrido al micro mientras le hacía señas, podría haber pedido ayuda a algún personal de la estación, pero solo atine a quedarme en el lugar, mirando como el micro se alejaba por la carretera, mientras en mi mente algo me decía "estás soñando, estas clases de cosas solo pasan en películas… o sueños… o cosas así, solo son anécdotas para divertir que cuenta el tío despistado de la familia, jamás pasan realmente… ¿o sí?" –Mi valija- fue lo primero que se me escapó de los labios medios abiertos, y apenas sonó como un susurro, mientras mis ojos se enfocaban a la nada -¡Mi valija!- Esta vez sí lo dije alto y eso me saco del trance. Di media vuelta y con pasos apurados (casi corriendo) llegué a la mesa que había ocupado y vi la gastada cubierta de la mochila de mano mas grande, ni rastro de la valija, y luego recordé… ¡Pero si seré despistada! Había atado la credencial que me daban en la excursión en la manija de mi equipaje para no perderla mientras esperábamos, y olvidé sacarla cuando fui al baño, esa maldita oportunista la debió agarrar y así poder subir al micro.

Durante unos minutos estuve tan tensa que me había quedado mirando mi reflejo en el vidrio sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se me prendió el foco. Primero, debía llamar a la policía, y denunciar el robo, luego llamar a la empresa del viaje, y alertar lo que me había pasado, y tal vez llamar a un taxi (aunque no sabía si había taxis en esa zona) e ir hasta la próxima parada y listo, todo resuelto.

Pero, como en la vida real nada sale tan fácil, esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Busqué el celular en mi mochila, y lo maldecí en 73 idiomas diferentes cuando lo encontré. Se supone que lo había puesto a cargar el otro día, y hoy a la mañana estaba cargado ¿Cómo era posible que dijera "batería baja" y se apagara? Peleándome con todo lo que se me cruzara por el camino (incluido el celular) comencé a buscar el cargador, para recordar (cuando ya tenía medio bolso desarmado y un montón de cosas desparramadas en la mesa) que lo había metido en mi valija, porque pensaba sacarlo en el hotel. Maldita sea mi suerte. Cuando terminé de meter todo así nomás en el bolso, fui a buscar un teléfono público, tal vez al final no estuviera meada por un elefante. Llevándome el resto de equipaje que me quedaba conmigo (que era una mochila y un bolso mediano) comencé la cacería… digo, búsqueda, hasta que al fin di con el dichoso teléfono, y si se preguntan por qué no le pregunté a nadie dónde estaba, es muy fácil, porque estaba tan ensimismada que no me había percatado de que no había nadie más en todo el local (que tampoco era muy grande) pero no me di cuenta de eso hasta que terminé de denunciar el robo y me sentí un poquito más aliviada. No me preocupé mucho, tal vez se habían ido a descansar o algo. Dejando el bolso en el piso, iba a revolver ahora la mochila, para buscar el folleto de la empresa que había metido arrugándolo un poco en cuanto salí del hotel pero me llevé una grata sorpresa ¡El cargador! El condenado cargador estaba en mi mochila, de infiltrado, pero ahí, salvándome la vida. Me metí otra vez en la zona de comida y busqué debajo de las mesas algún enchufe, por suerte para mí, _cerca trova*_. Conecté el celular súper feliz, y creo que, de no haber sido por la cosa dorada, esta no la cuento.

En cuanto enchufé el celular lo dejé en la mesa para prenderlo, pero como dije, tan ensimismada estaba, que no escuche la tormenta eléctrica de afuera, que aunque no llovía, los rayos caían cerca, demasiado cerca. En cuanto estaba por tocar el celular algo brillo por el campo y me distrajo, justo en ese momento, un rayo cayó en la estación. Mire como mi teléfono sacaba humo, y las luces explotaban, y todo quedaba a oscuras. Chau oportunidad de viaje, chau idea del taxi, chau TODO. Y allí sentada, contemplando el teléfono únicamente iluminada por los rayos y ensordecida por los truenos me convencí a mi misma de una cosa, no estaba meada por un elefante, sino que por un tiranosaurio rex gigante, tal vez, el más grande del mundo.

El olor a quemado se filtró a través del techo, y reaccioné, tenía que salir de ahí y rápido. Ahora si llegaban los gritos del personal, que trataban de apagar las llamas que se estaban creando en el techo con un matafuego. Tomé mis bolsos y salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás, dejando mi teléfono y cruzando el campo. Desde donde lo había visto no parecía, pero tenía el pasto alto, sin ningún tipo de cultivo, solo altísimos pastizales

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, empapándome, y haciéndome más difícil correr, cerré los ojos sin dejar de moverme, hasta que mi pie se atoró con algo. Las mochilas me hicieron perder el equilibrio y caí al barro, aún en el piso me limpié los ojos con el reverso de la mano, y llegué a ver una criatura amarilla, que salía disparada hacia el lado contrario, luego, todo borroso y oscuridad.

Cuando desperté, algo me estaba tirando de los brazos, por un momento creí que era mi fin, pero al ver a la criatura me invadió la ternura ¡Era la cosa más linda que hubiese visto! Tenía el pelo rubio lleno de hojitas, como si se hubiera metido en un arbusto y tenía unas cejas pobladas… bastante pobladas (pero que no hacían más que agregarle ternura) mantenía los ojitos y la boca apretados fuertemente mientras jalaba mis brazos. Cuando los abrió y me vio mirándolo me soltó rápidamente y se cayó ¡Fue tan tierno!

-I am so sorry; I just wanted to help Miss. Are you okey?- La pequeña cosita de ojos verdes me miraba con intriga y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Yes, I´m fine just fainted- Dije, rogando porque esté bien la frase, ya que no la pensé, solo dije lo que me vino. Parece que me salió algo no muy entendible porque con una mirada analizadora me preguntó:

-Miss, can you speak English? - Y bueno, ya estoy en mi último año de ingles pero… no soy la mejor de mi clase, y doy un poquito (bastante) de asco ya que me convenzo a mi misma de que no sé, porque digamos que lo estudio obligada, Dios, qué hermoso seria nacer con los idiomas incorporados.

-Well, I can speck English but not very well. I´m so sorry- Mientras me daba la mano para ayudar a pararme aunque podía yo sola, pensé que parecía un caballerito, de esos mocitos tiernos.

-No se preocupe señorita, igual lo hace bien.- Y cuando al fin me paré, me miró a los ojos.

-Miss, permítame presentarme, soy Arthur Kirkland –Tomó mi mano y le dio un beso, como todo un gentleman- un gusto en conocerla- Dios, tanta ternura concentrada, definitivamente me iba a hacer mal.

Luego de que esa cosita apachurrable que no superaba por mucho la altura de mis rodillas, con el pelo dorado enmarañado y lleno de hojitas y hermosos ojos verdes me estuviera conduciendo durante un buen rato por un espeso bosque, que yo no recordaba allí, llegamos a una especie de cueva, con una puerta de madera hecha a mano (bastante tosca) y de arriba sobresalía apenas un circulo de rocas con una madera inclinada que evitaba el paso del agua.

La cueva era pequeña, apenas si entrabamos los dos. El niño encendió una fogata en una especie de chimenea. Había estantes hechos a mano (se notaba en la desproporción, aunque eran prolijos) llenos de frascos con polvos, escamas, y alguno que otro con un liquido en el que flotaban, bue, vaya a saber Dios qué.  
En un costado había una cama pequeña y con un montón de pieles encima, y al lado de la chimenea, un caldero negro que burbujeaba. Yo estaba sentada en las pequeñas sillitas (que era muy parecido a sentarse en el piso, pero para no ofender…) y el niño calentaba algo y le metía alguna que otra cosa de los potes a la mezcla, que burbujeaba y soltaba un humo violeta pálido que ascendía hasta salir por el agujero en el techo.

-Arthur ¿construiste tu solo todo esto?- Toda nuestra conversación en ingles, por supuesto.

-Yes, of course, yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie-

En eso apareció un… bueno, no sé como describirlo, así que le digo un Mint Bunny.

-Emm ¿y el ser que está al lado tuyo es….? –

-Ha, ¿también lo ves?- dijo con los ojitos brillosos-Se llama Mint Bunny, y es mi mejor amigo-

-Un gusto Mint- Le dije a la criatura, y ella respondió con un gesto de cabeza, luego se acerco a Arthur y este se agachó, Mint Bunny le susurro algo al oído y se fue, tan misteriosamente como había venido.

Luego busqué algo seco de mi bolso empapado y me cambié, mientras el pequeño inglés se daba la vuelta y se tapaba los ojos, aunque se le notaban las orejitas rojas, estaba para comérselo…. A besos.

Al terminar, me hizo acostar en la cama, mientras él se iba a buscar a sus hadas, que tal vez estaban escondidas, refugiándose de la lluvia. Así que ahí me quedé, en la cama de un niño desconocido, en un bosque místicamente espeso, en una cabaña improvisada y sin idea de cómo volver.

_**Mientras tanto, Arthur:**_

-Ladies Fairies ¿Dónde están? Ladieesss- Algo se movió a su espalda, se dio vuelta, pero todo estaba calmo, ya no llovía y las gotas caían de los árboles cada vez que algún pájaro o el viento las sacudía.

Enfiló hacia el otro lado, llamando a las hadas. Ahora, algo se movió sobre las copas, haciendo que caigan gotas y hojas -Only the wind- pensó, un poquitito alterado, pero pronto se vio rodeado de movimiento. Cuando ya tanto lo estaba por marear, salieron de los arbustos 2 formas, una más alta que la otra. Los reconoció casi enseguida, Escocia e Irlanda (del norte). Sus hermanos.

-Jajaja, you are scared England- El más alto, Escocia, tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y miraba al rubio desafiante.

-Claro que no- El inglés SI estaba un poco asustadito, jamás lo admitiría y menos frente a ellos.

-Jejeje, lo que tu digas hermanito- En eso salió Wales con cara de regaño, y miró al par.

Inglaterra con el desconcierto pintado, encaró a sus hermanos

-¿What bloody hell hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que tenían su propia región para estar?-  
El que respondió fue Wales  
-Si, pero, hoy ellos tenían una reunión, y por mi parte, no me podía quedar con nadie así que me trajo- Ahora, tres miradas curiosas se dirigían a Escocia, esperando su explicación.  
-Me iba a aburrir en casa, así que pensé en venir, y me metí en la valija que trajo- Y por último, las miradas se dirigieron a Irlanda, que hasta ahora no había hablado, pero si había reído y hecho ruidos raros. –Jeje, Irlanda me trajo, porque dijo que después iríamos a pasear- Muy feliz el irlandés, cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

-Bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para sus cosas, estoy ocupado- Y dándose media vuelta, se dispuso a irse. – ¿Muy ocupado con la mujer humana?- Upss, Iggy, te descubrieron –W...What? No, no, no es con ninguna mujer humana- Cara rojita, que obviamente decía lo contrario –Haaa, entonces cuando te vimos como la ayudabas, o como la llevabas a tu "hole" o…quieres que siga-

-Yo… nosedeloquehablas adiós- Y se alejo corriendo, coloradito, por que pensaba que sus hermanos pensaban en cosas que realmente no estaban pensando… o tal vez si, quien sabe.

_**Ya en la cueva:**_

El niño entró corriendo, y golpeó la puerta al cerrarla. Tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas rosas, se transformó en rojo apenas me miró, tras lo cual agachó la cabeza

-Arthur ¿Estás bien?- Respiró profundo, como retomando valor y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Y...yes I am fine- El pobre era una cosa roja, húmeda, lleno de barro, hojas y con la respiración agitada. Me levanté de la cama, donde había estado dormitando, y me acerqué con uno de mis pulóveres de toalla (o algo parecido). Se puso nervioso casi desde el momento en el que me pare, y trato de evitarme cuando le saqué la ropa. Si antes estaba rojo, ahora, ni lo digo.

Le sequé el cuerpito que solo mantenía los zapatos y los interiores y lo enfunde en uno de mis buzos, y todos me quedan largos a mí, así que él lo usaba de vestido, sabana, y almohada más o menos. Y como dije, si antes era tierno, multiplíquenlo por (n° al azar) 987654 = Arthur en ese momento. No me resistí y lo abracé, y como lo tomó por sorpresa no pudo hacer nada para defenderse (: D). Ahora me entraron ganas de besarlo, así que le llene la carita de besos, no en los labios, en la carita, porque soy fujoshi no pedófila (aunque…).

Cuando al fin lo solté, era un simple fueguito, un fueguito rubio y con cejas espesas.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunté mientras lo tomaba a upa y lo sentaba en mis piernas.  
-Emm I… I do… not know- Le estaba acariciando la cabeza, y se apoyó en mi pecho, a punto de quedarse dormido. –No, no Miss, no hay tiempo, place, tiene que salir de aquí-  
Dijo levantándose de repente y casi cayéndose con el buzo  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí, mucho menos como salir-  
-Tranquila, le explicaré mientras vamos- Se sacó el tapado y se cambio rápidamente por una ropa, muy parecida a la de Robín Hood en miniatura. Claro que sonrojándose bastante bajo mi atenta mirada.  
Luego, salió del refugio y silbó, bastante fuerte (y con un sonido peculiar) tal vez con silbato, no lo sé. La cuestión es que, de entre el follaje, salió un hermoso unicornio celeste, con crin larga y hermoso caminar que se fue acercando al trote hacia nosotros.  
Montamos a pelo, dejando que Arthur se sentara adelante para llevar el místico animal (del cual me quedé fascinada) y en cuanto emprendimos viaje, comenzó su relato, y disculpen si les suena alocado, pero si ya leyeron todas las locuras anteriores, estoy segura que la sobrellevan

_**Relato de Arthur Kirkland:**_

-Well Miss, le contaré todo, pero usted debe prometerme que será secreto, y que no hará preguntas hasta que termine ¿Okey? –  
-Yes- Y esa fue la última palabra que dije.

Yo Arthur Kirkland soy en realidad la representación humana de Inglaterra, mi parte humana o mejor dicho, la parte personal, es la que en realidad lleva el nombre. Pero hay algo mas, yo no soy Inglaterra.  
Como sabrá, el imperio inglés es antiguo, muy antiguo, y un niño como yo no podría representar ni conllevar los años, no. Yo soy el pasado  
Soy parte del pasado del imperio británico, de cuando aún era pequeño, soy un recuerdo tan fuerte, que el éter se concentró y dejó plasmado mi cuerpo, mi recuerdo.

Desde ya que no soy el único así, todas las naciones tienen partes muy importantes de su pasado, algunos son niños, otros son adolecentes, algunos son simples críos con manta blanca… Lo importante para nosotros, los pasados, es saber que hay un futuro después del presente en el que nos quedamos. El lugar donde vivimos es mágico y especial, y usted Miss, ha entrado a un presente diferente al suyo, en otras palabras, hizo algo así como un viaje en el tiempo.

Tiene que volver a su presente. (Me invadían unas enormes ganas de preguntar el porqué, y de hacer tantas otras, pero como leyendo mi mente, el pequeño se adelantó). Hay momentos para entrar y salir del tiempo, al menos para un humano, y debe volver exactamente por el mismo camino a una determinada hora, sino quedará encerrada aquí, en mi presente. Por eso debemos apresurarnos, es posible que yo me conecte con mi futuro sin ningún problema, por que soy parte de él.  
Ahora creo que no me queda nada mas por contarle, despreocúpese, volvimos por el mismo camino, él siguió su rastro (y le dio unas palmaditas al unicornio).

_**Fin del relato.**_

Con que en otra realidad, eso explica bastantes cosas, aunque no sé si las suficientes. Como al parecer el pequeño era más mayor de lo que creía, ahora realmente… me costaba asimilarlo como una persona, no, como una nación, incluso viéndose tan pequeño ¡era muchísimo más grande que yo en edad! Y hablaba mucho más suelto de lo que lo haría Inglaterra, era simplemente fascinante.

Realmente solo tenía una pregunta, una decisiva: -Pero… así como yo no me puedo quedar ¿vos no podes salir?- Esa pregunta lo cambiaria todo.  
-No, yo si puedo salir, porque tengo futuro, pero no puedo ir al futuro de mi futuro...- Se quedo pensando- Eso realmente suena raro, lo siento-

Me dejó en un claro, cerca de un campo, tal vez plantado con algo, tal vez solo produciendo altos pastos verdes, y mas allá se veía, ahora bajo un sol brillante bastante extraño, una minúscula estación de servicio, que fue donde comenzó toda mi revuelta. Pero aquí no termina mi viaje, aún quedan algunos secretos que revelar.

Luego de recorrer todo el trecho de campo, cargada con mis pertenencias, logré llegar a la estación, donde aún se veía el costado de un toldo un poco chamuscado en la parte trasera y algunas patrullas en la delantera. Apenas me vieron aparecer, se me acercaron dos policías arrastrando algo, pero no vi que.

-Disculpe, es usted la señorita…-¡MI VALIJA! – Bueno, admito que me emocione un poquito, bueno, bastante… al menos lo suficiente como para abrazar al policía, que totalmente tomado por sorpresa, solo atino a rodearme los hombros (eso, o no se quería propasar… la verdad es que estaba rojo cuando lo solté XD)

-¿El teléfono celular también era el suyo?-  
-Si, pero esa cosa se debe haber hecho pedacitos- Luego de eso, vino la típica cosa policial, me pidieron el documento, fecha de nacimiento, visa, pasaporte, talla de la remera, marca de la zapatillas, entre otras tantas cosas, para luego llevarme con la patrulla hasta donde los del viaje se harían cargo de mi.

-Disculpe Señorita-Dijo una joven a mis espaldas -¿Si?-Me gire y le sonreí, parecía joven, cabello oscuro esta vez peinado, los ojos correctamente pintados, vestida con un traje azul – Este es su nuevo destino- Mientras me entregaba una tarjeta, con un lugar que yo desconocía completamente. –Por favor, sígame por aquí- Y nos pusimos en marcha, yendo por un lugar pulcramente ordenado, blanco perfecto todo, recorriendo algo así como pasillos laberinticos, hasta llegar a un estacionamiento, donde esperaba un solo auto, con la puerta y el baúl abierto, esperándome a mí y a mi equipaje.

-Bueno señorita, el conductor se encargará del resto. Despreocúpese, esta totalmente instruido.-Enfiló para volver, pero giró un poco su cabeza, y casi susurrando agregó –Fue un placer trabajar con usted- Seguido de un guiño de ojo y luego se retiró por donde habíamos llegado.

Luego de un viaje largo, tan largo que perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo me dormí, (pero más de un día seguro) llegué a mi nuevo hotel. Luego de despedir al chofer con un abrazo, apretón de manos y –Gracias Charly, te debo una- Y su respuesta –Y bien grande-Nos separamos y entré al lugar.

Estaba sobre una hermosa colina, en un lugar muy tranquilo aunque no se sabe (ni los más grandes científicos) con precisión en donde. Entré a mi habitación, dejé las valijas, corrí las cortinas y me senté en la cama a admirar el paisaje. Era una linda puesta de sol, ojalá se viera más seguido, aunque creo que es una manera de proteger su encanto. Era obvio que le faltaba algún toque mágico, pero alguna que otra hada se veía volar rápidamente. Lo disfrute lo más que pude, hasta que oscureció por completo y el baño caliente, reparador y llamador de sueño, me ayudó a dormir plácidamente, y por una vez, sin más prisas, ni adelantos, ni nada.

Después de estar un par de días ahí, era hora de marcharme y me llegó una caja un tanto pesada, que no abrí hasta no estar en el vuelo privado (no es que tuviera muchos lujos, solo son contactos) Y grata fue la sorpresa al encontrarme ¡A un Chibi! Inglaterra despeinado, y con las cejas fruncidas! Al parecer, él tampoco esperaba verme, porque apenas lo hizo se ruborizó, tratando de que no lo viera, y abrazado fuertemente a un Mint Bunny que se dejaba hacer, porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

Luego de lograr que se tranquilizara (lo cual llevó su tiempo) y lograr sacarlo de la caja, comenzó, mientras comía scones con té, a contarme lo que había pasado, sentado en el piso del avión, rodeado de crayones, muñecos y chucherías brillantes que le llamaban bastante la atención. En resumen, sus hermanos (los pequeños) lo metieron en la caja, lo llevaron hasta no sabe qué lugar, aunque sintió que paraba y se movía mas de una vez, y luego de un tiempo dejó de oír las voces de sus hermanos y a escuchar otras diferentes.

Cuando el pequeño finalizo el relato, ya estábamos a un cuarto de viaje, entre mi tierra e Inglaterra, me disculpé un segundo y fui a la cabina de piloto, y cuando salí, el avión lentamente retomó el rumbo para Europa.

-Arthur-Dije en tono dulce, que solo me nacía con unos pocos- Mira, una persona importante para mí, me dijo un día, que quería conocer a otra persona- El niño sentado cerca de mis pies me miraba con curiosidad –Pero la persona a la que quería conocer tenía que ser muy especial para mí también, tenía que ser lindo- _Y si quiere a la bloody frog, no... No es que sea lindo ni nada. YonopiensoqueFranciasealindo pero…y ¿si soy yo? No, no soy yo, pero… soy una mejor opción antes que la sucia y fea frog… ¿o no?_ –Valiente- _No es the ugly frog, ha, puedo ser yo… o puede ser alguno de los hijos de Germania, ellos… no están mal, y Suiss es valiente.- _Pero lo más importante, lo tengo que elegir yo- Y la verdad, es que no se que habrá pasado por la cabecita del inglés (al cual jamás dejaré de ver como niño) pero se puso rosita –Y...¿Y cómo tiene que ser para que lo elija, Miss?- Y sin dudarlo le dije –Tal cual tú-

Así que, después de que él decidiera bastante muy animado que también quería conocer a esa persona especial (no sin antes desconfiar un poco, al fin y al cabo, yo era una extraña, y la persona, también) nuestro avión aterrizó y al bajar, un auto gris nos esperaba.

Nos subimos y enfilamos directamente para la casa de esta cierta persona. Al llegar nos detuvimos en la esquina, para que nadie sospechara nada.  
-¿No crees que le daríamos una mejor sorpresa si te escondes?-  
-¿Pero en dónde?- Medio temerosillo, aunque sin demostrarlo claro.  
-Dentro de la caja- Dije con una sonrisa, creo que estaba más emocionada yo que él… y era normal, el miedito se fue intensificando. –Y por si te asustas o tienes miedo-Le entregué un aparatito con un botón rojo, tan pequeño que pasa desapercibido en cualquier lado, y entra perfectamente en la palma de cualquier mano. –Con esto me llamaras, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, te quieres volver para tu casa y tocas el botón, yo voy a estar ahí para llevarte de regreso- Y más confiadillo se metió en la caja, con Mint Bunny y un peluche de unicornio violeta clarito. Yo cerré la caja, y aun recuerdo la sensación de llevarla hasta la puerta de cierta persona, tocar el timbre y salir corriendo.

Estoy segura de 2 cosas, lo primero que vio la persona fue una tarjeta que decía: "Ten, toma, aquí está tu regalo por tantos caps que me hicieron delirar, espero que los sigas, porque los amo". Y lo segundo, que el pequeño sigue allí, porque jamás tuvo miedo o se sintió inseguro donde lo dejé, o tal vez por orgullo, pero nunca hasta ahora toco el botón.

Y si ustedes se preguntan, como fue que todas las obras del destino me llevaron a este desenlace, y final, te lo repetiré a ti, y se lo diré a todos: Me entrene con Iván Braginski, en otras palabras, con Rusia. Se sobre los países, sobre los pasados, y sobre cómo hacer que esos tres chiquillos metan en una caja a su hermano y la dejen en el lugar adecuado. Aparte estudié en una academia ninja súper prestigiosa, en nuestros planes no dejamos nada librado al azar, la organización y entramado de los hechos es importante, pero todo está previsto, era todo un perfecto plan, que tal vez lo cuente en otro momento.

Este fic está inspirado en hechos reales, como que mi tío perdió el colectivo por ir al baño de la estación de servicio.  
Quiero Pedir disculpas a: Mi Nee-San por molestarla durante este fic. Gracias Nee, sin vos esto no hubiese quedado así :D (Ya te voy a pedir ayuda en otra historia… cuando se me ocurra otra sin yaoi XD) Y principalmente a Kaitogirl95, a quien va dedicado este fic. Waaaa TT-TT Discúlpame por haber tardado tantooo T-T Se que soy un asco despreciable, que merece ser aplastada por un meteorito por tardar tanto, pero espero que te guste, lo escribí de todo corazón :3

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D 3  
*Cerca Trova : "El que busca encuentra" fuente de inspiración (XD) Inferno  
El éter técnicamente no es lo que describo acá, pero últimamente estuve leyendo "La conspiración de los Alquimistas" y realmente me gusto la idea :3


End file.
